


Hide and seek

by Animeangel1798



Series: Bruises and Bitemarks [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: God why won't they just fuck already, M/M, No smut until chapter 2, Roppi mention, Sexual Tension, Shizuo mention, human Izaya, vampire Delic, very tiny hint of knife play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeangel1798/pseuds/Animeangel1798
Summary: “I thought I might find you here."Delic can’t help but grin as he turns to see that his prey has tracked him down himself.
Relationships: Delic/Orihara Izaya
Series: Bruises and Bitemarks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621324
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Hide and seek

**Author's Note:**

> This was longer but I lost the chapter halfway through writing it and had to re-write. Oh well. The good parts are still the same as they would have been but the beginning part is shorter. Enjoy Delic and Izaya snarking back and forth until the sexual tension becomes too much. I love them but god they just need to fuck already.

Delic searches for his prey over the next few weeks and learns surprisingly little about him. Even when he turns to Roppi who’s extremely good at tracking down every last fact about someone. He learns that Izaya owns an apartment in Shinjuku but not where it’s located. He learns about the monster of Ikebukuro, Shizuo Heiwajima, who chases Izaya relentlessly. Delic couldn’t help but laugh when he heard about that. And he learns that Izaya works with the yakuza quite often. 

It’s frustratingly little to go on but that just adds to the challenge and the fun of it all. He’s sitting in a private, curtained off booth, of a cafe he frequents. He doesn’t actually need to eat or drink anything but blood but food still tastes good and Delic has a weakness for the cakes here. He receives a text from Roppi as he takes the first bite.

**[Remind me again why I have to track down your snack?]**

Delic laughs lightly and responds.

**[You like the challenge. Nobody has ever been this hard for you to find.]**

Roppi likes to complain and act distant but Delic knows that his human is driving Roppi insane over the lack of solid facts about him. It’s hilarious and just makes Delic even more excited to finally outsmart the man.

**[I don’t care how hard he is to find.]**

Delic snorts, that’s a blatant lie.

**[I just don’t see why you can’t find him yourself. I’m very busy, you know.]**

Delic smiles and sends Roppi a silly emoji. Roppi hates those. Sure enough his phone blows up with Roppi scolding him over it and Delic sets his phone aside to focus on his cake. Or, that was the plan but something sharp presses against his neck and a familiar voice speaks into his ear.

“I thought I might find you here.”

Delic can’t help but grin as he turns to see that his prey has tracked him down himself. Oh, his prey is perfect and he needs to fuck him.

“Hello kitten, Did you miss me?”

He says, just to enjoy the way Izaya’s eyes narrow at the nickname. Still, the man doesn’t let the words affect him and instead moves to straddle Delic’s lap, keeping the knife in place. Delic definitely won’t be complaining. He trails his hands up to rub Izaya’s inner thighs, swallowing hard so he can feel the knife press harder. Izaya gives him a sharp smile.

“I heard you were looking for me. I thought I’d play nice and make it easy on you~ It is interesting though. Why would a vampire be so interested in me?”

Izaya says the words so casually that it takes Delic a moment to parse them and when he does he freezes. There’s really only one rule enforced on vampires. Don’t be discovered. He’s failed at that and for once he feels nervous. Not about the human in his lap, no, but about what might happen if other vampires learn about this. He fakes a laugh.

“Vampire? Is that what you think I am? I gotta say I love your imagination, kitten.”

He teases, nails digging softly into Izaya’s thighs as a warning. The man just smirks, bringing a hand up to rest on Delic’s cheek.

“Imagination?”

He purrs, dark and amused as he drags his thumb over Delic’s lower lip before pulling it down to reveal Delic’s fangs. Delic’s breath hitches at the smug look on Izaya’s face.

“I’m never wrong.”

Izaya says. 

“You wanted my blood in that alley and I’m sure if you were really determined you could have taken it. I want to know why you didn’t and why you’ve sought me out again.”

He’s confident. Completely dominating the conversation, as much as Delic can charm and tease and lie Izaya will see through all of it. Delic can’t lie and say he doesn’t like that. Still, losing the battle doesn’t mean he can’t win the war.

“Oh kitten.”

He purrs, hands sliding to Izaya’s hips to pull him closer.

“I could have had you in that alley in seconds. I could have made you beg for it. I  _ will _ make you beg for it.”

Izaya’s eyes have gone dark, lust evident even in spite of how hard he tries to hide it. Delic smirks.

“I like a challenge and I like a chase. I will get my fangs into every part of you one way or another but where’s the fun in forcing it? Watching you give in to me of your own free will is so much more satisfying.”

Izaya’s breathing is slightly shaky now and Delic can smell the heat in his veins. 

“I can give you everything you could ever need. So why not let me~”

He squeezes Izaya’s hips to accentuate his words and Izaya’s throat works through a harsh swallow before he manages to pull that razor edge smile back into place.

“Ah, it’s a tempting offer but I already have one blonde monster chasing after me~ I don’t need a second.”

Delic laughs, oh this man is perfect. He’s never faced a human with such a strong will.

“Heiwajima can’t make you scream. I could wreck you and put you back together~ Anytime. Anywhere.”

Izaya raises an eyebrow, clearly skeptical.

“I’ll believe it when I see it.”

He deadpans, moving to slide out of Delic’s lap but Delic doesn’t let him move.

“Oh, will you kitten? I can show you right now~ I won’t even have to bite you to make you love it.”

He wants to get Izaya hooked. Addicted to the pleasure and pain only Delic can give. Izaya pauses, clearly thinking it over before smirking.

“You have five minutes to convince me you’re worth it. Starting now~”

The knife slips away from his throat and Delic lets loose a sadistic grin. Oh, he’ll make this worth his kitten’s time and more.


End file.
